


Show Me All The Way You Can Move That Thing

by CharlesLeMoi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancer!Robin, Henry and Cherche are not, M/M, Olivia is there, Takes place like directly before Chapter 11, Tan!Robin, The Shepherds are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesLeMoi/pseuds/CharlesLeMoi
Summary: In which Chrom, the exalted prince of Ylisse, is incredibly gay for his tactician Robin.





	Show Me All The Way You Can Move That Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the username of the person whom I read a dancer!Robin fanfiction of, but shout out to them for inspiring this dancer!Robin fanfiction. Also, if anyone gets the title reference, shout out to you as well.

To say the least, Chrom had a weakness when it came to his tactician. His companion. His best friend. His  _ lover _ , albeit no one but he and Robin knew. To the rest of the Shepherds, they were simply two people who enjoyed each other’s company, two close friends. And while they weren’t wrong about either of those statements, it was something much deeper than that. Their bond was- dare he say -deeper than what either of them felt with the others. Save for Lissa and Emmeryn, of course- they were family, and although the two of them consider ( _ considered _ , for Emmeryn, may the Gods rest her soul) Robin family, it wouldn’t be the same. Not as of yet, of course. Tonight was going to be a special night.

 

Chrom had often talked to Robin about marriage, despite the tactician’s constant protests. Whether it be that “he needed heirs”, or that “they were both men”, or some other argument the latter could make, Chrom always waved a hand of dismissal. Robin usually became flustered and continued with his points, but the exalted prince would simply end the debates with a soft kiss to his forehead, or his lips, or his nose. Chrom didn’t necessarily care about what others thought, much less what the Council thought. To him, it didn’t matter that they were both men- a surrogate could be found.

 

While they never came to a clear consensus about if they wanted to marry, or even when (Chrom suggested after the defeat of the Mad King Gangrel), they both decided it was best to be open with their relationship tonight. That day was relatively calm, everyone doing their absolute best at training. No bandits had come to attack, no Risen were around. What could be a better time to be open with themselves?

 

And so, the prince had gathered everyone- minus two individuals -to a rather large clearing not too far from the campsite they took up on. Plegia was a rather desolate, desert-kingdom, and as such not many forests were around. Fortunately, however, rather dense and nice forests would pop up here and there. Chrom thought this was the best setting for his revelation to the Shepherds. Maribelle, despite her grumbling protests about how she would get dirty sitting on the ground, couldn’t say no to the prince, nor could she ever say no to Lissa. Chrom was slightly glad she didn’t put up much of a resistance to sitting on the grassy and dirt-filled ground.

 

It took a prolonged while for everyone to get settled- Tharja was nowhere to be found until Chrom made his way back to the clearing, clearly exasperated with her disappearance. Kellam was...well...Kellam supposedly was the first to arrive at the clearing, but the prince had a hard time believing him as he didn’t even notice the giant-armored man until just moments before the sky began to dim down. The large fire that faced the Shepherds illuminated the area with a gracious glow that everyone could agree was quite the eye candy. 

 

The hushed conversations grew a close when two figures began to creep their way into the line of light. One was the newest addition to the Shepherds- a woman suggested to them by Basilio named Olivia. Chrom found her to be beautiful, in all of her painfully shy and insecure glory. Not only that she was physically attractive, he found that she gained confidence through dance, and although she was incredibly modest about her skills he could tell she did enjoy her dancing. She was clad in her usual outfit, revealing and soft. If Chrom wasn’t so madly in love with his tactician he’d consider her for a possible wife. He didn’t think Robin would mind that he thought so.

 

Now, the second person to appear made everyone (even Chrom) gasp in a mix of adoration, surprise, and bewilderment. Robin had disclosed to the prince that he often found himself absently dancing around when he wasn’t busy, but the prince really didn’t expect him to be so bold to wear... _ that _ . 

 

Something similar to what Tharja wore, Robin had a large, black and gold sash tied around his waist, another similar sash tied in the middle and running down where his crotch would be. His ankles had large, circular gold ringlets around them. Chrom’s eyes ran up his thighs, the richly tanned skin covered mostly in black stockings. They were even held up with dark purple belts that disappeared under the sash. He was topless and didn’t have a cape, unlike the second Plegian, but he did have gold ringlets that were quite thick around his wrists and forearms. His arms were covered in black, long gloves that reached right up to just under his shoulders.

 

Robin looked at Olivia with a small smile, and that smile shot an arrow through Chrom’s heart.

 

It was unfair. It was so unbelievably unfair that someone could be so mesmerizing, so talented, and so  _ beautiful.  _ The more he watched his lover dance around with the Feroxi woman, the more he felt himself falling even more in love- if such a thing was possible. The Shepherds around him grew increasingly focused, enamored with the clashing styles of Feroxi and Plegian dancers. 

 

While Olivia (assuming all Feroxi danced as such) moved in a more fluid, charismatic way, Robin focused more in sharp hip movements. Olivia used her arms and feet, Robin used his legs and hips. Chrom felt heat rise to his cheeks as he observed and focused on the way his tactician’s hips rolled in rapid movements. His back would soon face the Shepherds and the prince had to suppress the urge to punch whoever whistled when they saw the smaller sash shake and reveal a bit of Robin’s rump.

 

It wasn’t until halfway into their dance that the two halted. It wasn’t abrupt; each had their own special way of temporarily finishing what they were doing. It was difficult to explain, seeing as Chrom wasn’t the absolute best when it came to dancing, but the best way he could describe it was like an uninterrupted flowing river crossing over the other. Strange and probably the worst way to describe it, but could you blame him? Not with puppy dog eyes you couldn’t.

 

Robin and Olivia momentarily passed a glance at each other; Robin held a rather excited, lopsided smile while Olivia gave him a shy and small one. Bowing to each other and then facing the Shepherds once more, the tactician slowly began to walk towards Chrom. Bending his upper body in what would seem like a bow he extended his hand, to which the prince gladly accepted. Standing and being pulled along by the shorter male, he saw out of the corner of his eye that the Feroxi dancer bowed lowly to him and shuffled her way out of the “stage.” Robin positioned himself a few feet away from the prince once they were back in their spots. He flashed the prince a small smile before turning his attention to the Shepherds, who looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

 

“...this is harder than I thought it would be…” Chrom said, after a moment of silence. He wanted to smack himself for that statement, but seeing that a few of his companions seemed amused at his sudden feeling, it boosted his confidence a small bit. Besides, the worst that could happen was a collective disappointment...right? “Alas, I think it has been a little too long I’ve kept this a secret. As you all know, Robin-” He looked at the tactician, who seemed to be preoccupied with gazing at the flickers of the fire. “-has been...probably the ‘best friend’ of the Shepherds. Often making sure others are alright and training and taking care of themselves…”

 

A chorus of agreed noises came from the group of people. Nowi, in particular, was the loudest, and easily the most excited. Chrom almost chuckled at her childish outburst. Then, he continued.

 

“And so, I’m eternally grateful Robin is a member of the Shepherds. In...more ways than just companionship.” The prince held his breath as he slowly moved his hand and interlocked it with the tacticians. Their fingers intertwined, he gently pulled the other a bit closer to him, and the prince swears his heart skips several beats. “It might seem like a shocker for some, but I have found someone I desire with all my heart. And, well, when this war is over and the Mad King is brought down, I want no one else to marry but my handsome, lovable tactician.”

 

With a swift movement, Chrom pulls Robin closer and embraces him, resting his chin on the top of his head and closing his eyes. He felt his lover laugh into his chest and snake his arms around his waist. After what seemed like an eternity later, Chrom opened his eyes and he was somewhat surprised to see the many awestruck and elated faces. 

 

Lissa’s eyes were wide open and her hands came up to her mouth, but her face was bright and it seemed like she couldn’t be happier. Maribelle shared the same sentiment, but seemed rather surprised.  Vaike and Sully smashed their fists together and let out a holler in unison, Cordelia and Sumia looked at each other with a fond expression. Miriel was scribbling something down on a parchment of paper, Ricken leaning over her shoulder and nodding along to what she was writing down.Fredrick, although normally not incredibly expressive, looked rather pleased with what Chrom revealed. The same could be said for Lon’qu, however his smile was just a tad bit wider. Gaius was off babbling about his excitement to Panne, Donnel, and Virion, who both were struggling to keep their smiles on (Chrom suspected it was because Gaius was sobbing about how “adorable” they were- not that the prince disagreed). Libra was smiling warmly at the two, and he bowed his head when he and Chrom made eye contact. Tharja was looking at Robin with a hint of happiness in her eyes, but otherwise her face was unreadable. Stahl was...well...munching on something he couldn’t quite make out, but when the two locked eyes the cavalier gave him a thumbs up with a large smile.

 

Chrom felt his heart leap. Even without words, the Shepherds were having a mutual moment of support. They were congratulating him with their eyes, giving him the unconditional support they knew their leader needed. Although Ylisse had very little issue with two of the same sex being together, it was still a rather big deal for Chrom- the  _ prince  _ -to express his love for another man. More so with his bold statement of wanting to marry Robin.

 

Even later, when Robin and Olivia finished their dancing performance, the prince continued to feel the love from his companions. Chrom consistently received praise and adoration for feeling comfortable enough to share his feelings with the Shepherds. 

 

When, later in the night as everyone had gone back to their tents in preparation for the following days, the prince held his beloved tactician. The white hair tickling at his neck, the boy’s cheek against his chest, arms curled around the prince’s side. Chrom, in that very moment, knew his heart belonged to Robin. With heat rising to his face, the prince leaned his head to the side a bit and repositioned his arms so one was lazily wrapped around the tactician’s waist and the other strung to his side. He closed his eyes and thanked the Gods for letting Robin come into his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dancer!Robin is lowkey best Robin, do not @ me.


End file.
